


I never would.

by SkyRawr777



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, No happy end, Pain, Romance, Sadness, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRawr777/pseuds/SkyRawr777
Summary: And I didn't deserve to be with someone like you, I never would.





	I never would.

Oikawa sat alone, tapping away at his phone quietly as he waited for Iwaizumi to come back from a study group. He bit his chapped lips, already sore and raw from stress.

"Iwa-chan.." Oikawa said quietly into the empty room, feeling his eyes burn. Why couldn't he just tell him how he felt? Why had he waited and waited and waited..? It was his own fault, but deep down, he feels like he's doing the right thing, not telling Iwaizumi. He's a mess, he doesn't have to drag him into it aswell, but it hurts.

He jumped slightly when the door opened, the sound of two voices echoing in the empty house, Oikawa immediately recognizing Iwa's voice, the other voice one he had learned to hate. Why had he started to hate that voice? He can't remember, he has no reason to hate it though, it's his own fault for not telling Iwa-chan how he felt. He curled up tighter, pulling his knees to his chest when the voices got quieter, the sound of the T.V turning on and the couch creaking. Right. He's not suppose to be here today. He craved Iwa's presence, and since they've been together since childhood, Iwa had given him a spare key to his place just in case anything happened. Iwaizumi doesn't know Oikawa is here, he doesn't know he can hear everything that's happening. 

Oikawa squeezed himself tightly when a soft moan echoed in the small apartment. Iwa's boyfriend was too loud. He looked at the digital clock. 7:43 PM. He shouldn't be here this late. He shouldn't be listening to his Iwa spending time with his.. boyfriend. It's his own fault, he reminded himself. He knew Iwa liked him. He liked Iwa. Iwaizumi was good, kind. He didn't deserve him. He never would, he would have ruined him.


End file.
